


The Good Witch Azura: Side Story

by hospicewriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Caves, Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/F, Masturbation, One Shot, Sex In A Cave, The good witch azura, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: Amity goes searching for the next book of the Azura series but finds a very different side story.
Relationships: Azura/Hecate (The Owl House)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Good Witch Azura: Side Story

Amity had just finished the fourth book in the “The Good Witch Azura” series and was hoping she could find the next book in the series. The books were hard to find since they mostly came from the human world and not many people dealt with human artifacts or memorabilia on the Boiling Isles. She checked her bookstore since they knew she was after the series but no luck there and going to the library yielded the same results. She was gonna call it a day and head back home until she came across an unusual stall in the market square. The Woman running the shop was announcing she had just received another shipment of human artifacts all for sale at reasonable prices. Something about the Women’s grin made her question if she could be trusted but at the same time it was alluring plus there was no harm in asking if she had received any human books. As she walked up to the stall she was greeted by the Women.

“Hello valued customer, what can I do for you today. Could I offer you some human candy?” The Women said, holding out a tray full of various marbles, paper clips, and batteries.

“Uh, no thanks I was wondering if you received any books in that shipment of human artifacts?” Amity asked gently, pushing the tray away.

“Yeah I got books, but if you’re looking for anything specific you're on your own,” she said pointing over to a tub full of them near her stall.

“Thank you,” Amity said as she moved towards the box and began her search for book five. Going through the tub was going to be a difficult endeavor. She just kept pulling out weird human books with shirtless men “Rogue” “Champion” “Pirate” all by the same author and the further she dug the weirder the books got. Apparently, humans can’t get enough of learning the shades of things. Just as she was about to give up on her search and picking up one final book she saw her prize or something close to her what she was looking for. Picking up the book and examining it _“The Good Witch Azura: Side Story By Luz Noceda”_. That’s weird the author never put down their name before and they never mentioned working on a side story before. Then the book cover itself was kinda flimsy even the artwork seemed different than what the publisher usually uses but, the book was still an Azura novel and she was desperate for anything.

“Find what you were looking for, Kid?” The Woman asked.

“ Yeah, I did. How much for a human book?” Amity asked.   
“Let's say Ten snails.” The woman answered, holding out her hand.

“Deal,” Amity said, handing her a ten snail bill and rushing off back to the library and into her secret hiding spot. I wonder how all of this will fit into the canon of the story she thought as she cracked open the book and began to read but something seemed off about the book as Amity read. Azura and Hecate seemed way out of character and the dialogue felt a little funny and clunky in some sections but she couldn’t help but read on.

* * *

_ “Azura I challenge you to another witch's duel,” Hecate told her. _

_ “I can’t accept that duel Hecate. I have to find the last relic in time to cure my teacher of her curse.” Azura answered _

_ “I know the location of the last relic and I’ll only give it to you if you beat me. So do you accept now?” _

_ “Damn it Hecate! Fine! I accept the witch's duel but not here in the open I’m still being hunted by the king's men.” _

_ “Good, follow me then I know a cave where no one can bother us,” Hecate said taking flight with her staff. _

* * *

“Hecate really wants to prove she is better than Azura” Amity thought as she skimmed over the traveling section of the book and got to the fight. __

* * *

_ “It seems you’ve gotten better since our last duel,” Hecate said flying over Azura and, launching another fireball spell _

_ “I told you I’ve been training,” Azura replied casting a spell ward before casting lighting towards Hecate. Hecate quickly cast a barrier around her before the lightning hit, knocking her back into the cave ceiling. Shaking off the attack Hecate conjured a kinetic blast towards Azura. Moving her hands quickly she summoned two portals one soaking the kinetic blast and the other launching it back at Hecate. She narrowly dodged her own attack last minute as it hit the ceiling again with great force. Getting ready to launch another attack Hecate didn’t notice the rocks that fell around her or even the one that smacked her on top of the head causing her to fall off her staff. _ _  
_ _ “HECATE!” Azura screamed as she ran towards the falling woman dodging the falling rocks she managed to catch her just before she landed on the ground. Thinking fast and using all her magical strength summoned a large barrier around her and Hecate as the rocks began to fall around them. _

* * *

“Oh no,” Amity said quickly, flipping over to the next page hoping the worst didn’t happen.

* * *

_ “Ah, my head. What happened?” Hecate asked, looking around and seeing Azura sitting beside her. _

_ “Our duel caused the cave collapse, a rock hit your head so I had to catch you, and the best part we’re stuck here,” Azura answered. _

_ “I see but why did you save me? You could have easily escaped the cave collapse.” _

_ “Well Hecate you may not see us as friends but I consider you one of my closest friends. So I couldn’t just let die here.” _

_ “I uh thank you Azura. I may not want to say it but I do like having you around. You help push me to be better.” _

_ Azura just smiled and hugged Hecate who returned the hug. _

_ “ So you have a plan for us to get out?” Hecate asked _

_ “I was hoping you would think of something since you happen to be the person to get us stuck here in the first place,” Azura said. _

_ “Well if we try and blow our way out it will just make it worse. And I don’t feel I’m in the best shape at the moment.” _

_ “Yeah, I got you I’m not feeling too well myself. I had to use a lot of magic to put a barrier strong enough to protect us.” _

_ “I know a powerful spell that could get us out of this I think but I’m too weak and you're too weak even if we were at full power.” _

_ “There has to be a way for us to cast that spell if we don’t then were done for.” _

_ “I know a ritual to boost our magic potential to cast the spell but it’s um complicated.” _

_ “If it can get us out of this then we have to use it.” _

_ “Fine but whatever happens in this cave stays in the cave. Okay?” _

_ “Yeah, I won’t tell people I kicked your butt in our duel.” _

_ “Promise?” Hecate asked, holding out her hand. _

_ “Promise,” Azura said, shaking Hecate's hand sealing the deal. With a quick tug, Hecate pulled Azura into a kiss shocking the woman. _

* * *

“They kiss, they just kissed.” Amity squealed with glee turning the page.

* * *

_ “Whoa uh Hecate I uh didn’t know you felt that way,” Azura said, pulling away from this kiss. _

_ “Still as slow as ever Azura. It’s the ritual we have to become one in body and mind.” Hecate explained. _

_ “To be one we have to. You know.” Azura said blushing _

_ “I know it’s the only way for us to get out of here.” _

_ “But it’s my first time.” _

_ “It’s my first as well Azura.” Hecate said taking her hand “We’ll go slow if you want” _

_ “Please,” Azura said. _

_ “Nice and slow,” Hecate said as she planted another kiss on Azura. _

* * *

“Oh, my this is uh different than what I expected? I should probably stop” Amity thought to herself as she blushed reading the passage.

* * *

_ Hecate kisses were soon met with Azura's own kisses. Soon the kisses became more than just light pecks turning more into passionate needy ones. Azura could feel Hecate’s hands begin to wander over her body from her breast to her bottom causing her to gasp as she felt Hecate squeeze. _

_ “Hecate wait,” Azura said as she pulled away from their kissing session. _

_ “Was I moving too fast?” she asked, removing her hands from Azura’s body. _

_ “No um, I think it will just be better if we’re you know undressed.” _

_ “That’s a good idea,” Hecate said as she slipped out of her dress letting her body be touched by the cool cave air. Azura followed her actions and began the difficult process of trying to remove her own clothes, eventually having to call on Hecate to help her. After undressing the two just stared at each other naked bodies in silence not really sure where to start. _

_ “You look stunning,” Azura said blushing, breaking the silence of the room. _

_ “Thank you. You look stunning as well bigger than I thought.” Hecate replied mentally marking down another loss in her book. _

_ “Yeah, those robes aren’t really fitting.” _

_ “Do you mind if I touch them?” _

_ “N-No go ahead.”  _

_ Hecate placed a hand on Azura's breast, feeling them and their weight.  _

_ “So heavy,” Hecate commented. _

_ “It’s not that bad,” Azura said, holding back a moan as Hecate ran her thumb across her nipple. Hecate took this as a sign to keep going and brought one of Azura's breasts to her lips latching on her nipple and slowly sucking causing Azura to let out another mewl. _

* * *

As Amity read on she could feel her body start to get hot. If she kept reading she knew what was going to happen to her but on the other hand, if she stopped she would never see the end of the story. She decided to continue her reading but not before putting a sound barrier around her door. She got ready to continue her reading, pulling up her dress and moving her panties to the side running a finger down her wet folds before starting again. 

* * *

_ Azura was now laying on her clothes as Hecate began to leave a trail of kisses down her body. _

_ “You ready Azura,” Hecate asked as she placed a kiss on her inner thigh. _

_ “Y-y-yes,” Azura said before letting out a moan feeling Hecate place a kiss on her sex. Hecate started off with deliberate slow licks savoring the sounds Azura was making with each pass. Hecate wasn’t completely in uncharted territories in what she was doing to Azura. She spent many nights alone reading the romance novels she would borrow from the library or pick up on her adventure chasing down Azura. Remembering what happened in one of those novels she decided to imitate what she read using one of her hands she rubbed the nub on top of Azura sex earning her a long drawn out moan from her. _

_ “Hecate.” Azura moaned, pulling her deeper into her sex squeezing her legs together before finally the dam broke setting her juices free all over Hecate's face. _

_ “Well I guess I did a good job,” Hecate said coming back up from Azura’s sex. Azura was still in a dazed state but she was able to pull Hecate into another deep kiss. _

* * *

“Oh, Titan this is good.” Amity thought as she continued to plunge her fingers into her sex as she read on to what seemed to be the peak of the scene.

* * *

_ Hecate and Azura’s bodies were wrapped together as one as their sexs grinded against each other. Furiously the two did anything that would cause friction between them chasing that impulse of pleasure. The two just kept humping each other until they reached their climax and collapsing onto each other. They laid together for what felt like hours riding out their orgasmic high before finally coming back down. _

_ “That was amazing.” Azura huffed _

_ “I know that was completely different than anything I experienced,” Hecate said. _

_ “So did that ritual work?” _

_ “I think it did. Do you feel any different?” _

_ “Yeah I’m really tired now,” Azura said with a yawn _

_ “What about magically do you feel different?” _

_ “I think I do.” _

_ “Let’s try out the spell but” Hecate let out a yawn “Let's try it tomorrow.” _

_ “Tomorrow,” Azura said cuddling up to Hecate. _

_ The following morning the two could feel the magical presence in the air was stronger than it was last night meaning the ritual had worked. Using their magic they cleaned their clothes up and prepared the spell to get them out of the cave safely. Holding hands the two recited the spell causing a rift to open up in front of them. Walking through the rift the two appeared outside the cave and into bright sunlight. _

_ “Well, it looks like that spell worked,” Hecate said _

_ “It sure did,” Azura said resting her head on Hecate shoulder _ _  
_ _ “I guess we part ways now.” _

_ “Well, maybe we don’t have to leave each other just yet. You still have to give me that last relic location.” _ _  
_ _ “Knowing you maybe it would be best if I just showed you,” Hecate said with snapping her fingers and summoning her staff. _

_ “Yeah, that would be the best,” Azura said, giving Hecate a quick peck on the cheek before summoning her own staff. They flew off into the distance together stronger and closer than they ever were before. _

* * *

“That was an amazing story.” Amity huffed recovering from her own euphoric state “Definitely gonna be reading you during the Wailing Star.” Getting up from her chair she added the book to the shelf with all her other Azura stories before summoning an abomination to clean up the mess she just made.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I wrote this but it was fun. Sorry for not really going into detail or expanding the Azura/Hecate sex was starting to get burned out on it and if I stopped probably would have never finished the story. Might make another chapter just to cover the sex stuff but I don't know any way I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
